


Ouch

by Majtholdt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, they're both assholes that can't fucking talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majtholdt/pseuds/Majtholdt
Summary: Reed was a loud bastard. RK900 had gotten used to it quickly - not every time the man raised his voice was he in a real distress. He was just dramatic and all over the place.Even Reed himself admitted to it. If RK900 tried to show concern when he made a painful sound, Reed would just curse him loudly and say that he's fine. And he was. Just bruised. So RK900 stopped asking. They didn't have time for every single nip of pain Reed imagined he was feeling, and luckily they were on the same side on that.





	Ouch

Reed was a loud bastard. RK900 had gotten used to it quickly - not every time the man raised his voice was he in a real distress. He was just dramatic and all over the place.  
  
Even Reed himself admitted to it. If RK900 tried to show concern when he made a painful sound, Reed would just curse him loudly and say that he's fine. And he was. Just bruised. So RK900 stopped asking. They didn't have time for every single nip of pain Reed imagined he was feeling, and luckily they were on the same side on that.   
  
That day they were on the field, fully expecting a calm day of bagging up evidence and making tests. Reed, RK900, and two other android cops. Reed was in charge, which meant that RK900 was in charge. It seemed that their bedroom arrangements bled into their work in that way, but as long as it was Reed's name in the official papers, and the work got made, no one really cared who was sucking whose dick, figuratively.   
  
RK900 was connected to the database at the police precinct, referencing and storing information with his eyes closed as a gunshot was heard.  
  
It took 3 seconds for him to reach the site, where one of the other androids was grappling with a gunned man. The other android was kneeling on the ground, thirium dripping down onto the rooftop. Gavin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
RK900 moved to assist the other police, and quickly disarmed the person. An android, quick referencing pulled up a history of human related crimes, and RK900 was glad Gavin wasn't on site at the time. Maybe he'd gone down for a smoke.   
  
The arrest was quick an painless, the criminal was down on the ground in handcuffs, and RK900 checked the wounded android's damaged parts. It was near the thirium pump, so even if the damage wasn't critical, the placement was. He called for an ambulance.  
  
Five minutes later Gavin Reed returned stiffly, hunched over in an almost embarrassed way under his jacket. He circled the blue puddle of thirium and was approaching the criminal, when RK900 stepped in front of him.   
  
"Everything is under control, detective. I will handle this", he said smoothly, thinking that if Reed wasn't present at the arrest there was no need for him to get involved now. At least not when the one in handcuffs had an extensive record in harming humans. A familiar flash of anger coursed through Reed, but it seemed to go down fairly quickly. He was learning.  
  
"Fuck you", Reed muttered, his voice gruff from tobacco. He walked back, leaned against the wall and started to play with his phone.  
  
Maybe RK900 would get promoted if he kept on doing Gavin's work for him.  
  
The ambulance took another five minutes to arrive, and they took in the android. Reed was looking at the car weirdly, averting his gaze when it left.  
  
They collected the evidence and moved to the car. Gavin threw the keys at RK900.  
  
"Drive", he commanded in a pissy sounding voice. RK900 wasn't made to work harmoniously with humans, but he had worked with Reed enough times to have a general sense of what was happening in his head. He was tired and wanted this to be over with. Even though he had done barely any work.  
  
RK900 tossed the keys back without hesitation.  
  
"I think you should drive."  
  
Reed didn't catch the keys, they hit against his shoulder and fell to the ground. Something in his face looked crestfallen, but he covered it up quickly. He bit down on his jaw before walking to the driver's side.  
  
"If you pick up the fucking keys."  
  
RK900 squinted his eyes, almost ready to make Reed kneel and pick up the keys with his mouth, when their work partner picked up the keys and gave RK900 a look. Letting it slide, he moved to sit on the front seat as the other police android sat in the backseat and gave the keys to Reed.  
  
Reed was stiff, something in him looking almost vulnerable, and RK900 thought for a moment if he should give the human a break today. He wasn't sure if being over emotional was something that could be trained out of a human without serious damage to their psyche.  
  
Reed started the car, coughed against his shoulder, then coughed some more, before finally hitting the gas and driving them towards the police station.  
  
-  
  
At the police station Reed went to the bathroom, and returned with a washed face and waterdroplets on his shirt. Then he grabbed his keys and made his way to the parking lot.  
  
"There's still one and a half hours of work time, Gavin", RK900 reminded him, following the human outside. Reed looked like a cornered animal, and RK900 wasn't sure why he was being so emotional today. Emotional as in having emotions other than anger.  
  
"Walk home", Reed hissed without stopping. His hands were shaking. RK900 caught up, snatched the keys away and furrowed his brows when Gavin made an almost wounded sound at that. A childish yelp.  
  
He would not get any work done today. Leaving was to both their interests, if RK900 could made sure Gavin calmed down before tomorrow.   
  
"I'll drive."  
  
He couldn't see Reed's face, because he was turned away to walk to the other side of the car. They both got in, Gavin coughing against the inside of his jacket's collar. RK900 started the car.  
  
"Are you developing a flu?"  
  
Reed turned away, and RK900 could see in the reflection of the window that he was blinking away something with furrowed brows. Annoyance from being ignored settled into RK900's biocomponents, but he didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.  
  
At home Reed opened the door without a rush. Finally getting inside, RK900 closed the door behind himself and reached to pull Gavin against the wall before he could get any farther away. It was a familiar thing to do, mostly Gavin seemed to even enjoy it, but this time he let out a wheezing sound and straight up decked RK900 in his jaw, hard.   
  
It had been months since Reed last hit him. They were over that. Reed knew it was not acceptable to hit his partner, but here they were. Back to square one.  
  
RK900 took a hold of Reed's neck, and pressed him against the wall harder. Gavin immediately went powerless and frantic against him, clawing at the hand holding him. But it wasn't the familiar power play, the trusting kind where Reed only fought to get his blood coursing in the right places.  
  
Immediately after realizing this, RK900 let go. Gavin crumbled to the floor and had a coughing fit, the kind where you couldn't breathe inbetween and drool dripped from your lips. RK900 turned to lights in the hallway on.  
  
There was blood on the floor.  
  
Why?   
  
Something slowed down, RK900 didn't understand. Gavin was coughing blood. Why was he coughing blood?  
  
For a long moment he didn't do anything. Then Gavin made a sound like he was choking, and RK900 kneeled on the floor to press his palm against his partner's back. He scanned liquids in Gavin's lungs, blood. There was trauma. When did this happen? Why hadn't he noticed?  
  
Why hadn't Gavin said anything?  
  
RK900's LED was blinking red when he called for an ambulance. Reed tried to cough, but he didn't have any air in his lungs. The coughing seemed to finally stop, and Gavin, not having enough energy to keep himself on his knees, almost fell face first into the blood and mucus on the floor. RK900 caught him and kept him leaning onto him.  
  
It took a few minutes for Reed to become properly aware of his surroundings again. He moved his hand on RK900's lap to hoist himself upright, but then ended up just grabbing at the fabric very softy. It wasn't even a hold at all.  
  
RK900 knew he should ask.  
  
But he felt weird.   
  
He felt... guilty.  
  
"Fuck", Gavin whispered. He finally pushed himself away, leaning against the floor with his hand and the wall with his back. RK900 felt like he was lagging, because he didn't stop Gavin even though he should have. He just stared.  
  
Gavin wiped his face, drool and tears against the sleeve of the jacket.   
  
"D-did you... call.."  
  
RK900 nodded. Gavin's eyes stayed on his solid red LED for a moment, before averting his gaze. He started to get up slowly.  
  
"I need to take a leak..."  
  
RK900 got up, helping Gavin carefully onto his feet. The ambulance would be there soon. He kept his hand around Gavin's bicep until the human shook him off (he let go quickly), walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. He didn't lock it.  
  
RK900 waited outside.  
  
When Gavin emerged with his hands dripping with water - RK900 could see that the hand towel had fallen to the floor, and Gavin hadn't been able to reach it - he hovered over the man the whole way to the couch. Gavin sat down slowly and wiped his hands on his jeans. Then he looked at RK900 with another weird look.  
  
"Are you.. broken?"  
  
RK900 blinked.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"You're just... really fucking... quiet."  
  
Gavin looked at his LED again. It was still red.   
  
Was this a point where it was appropriate to apologize? RK900 wasn't sure.   
  
He could hear the ambulance. He went to the door.   
  
-  
  
Reed was put into a breathing machine, but only overnight. Then he got an oxygen mask.  
  
He trauma was born from falling from a high place. He had fractures on his ribs and a slight concussion.  
  
The android had pushed him off the edge of the roof, and he'd fallen one floor down to a wide balcony. No one had seen it, and Reed hadn't told anyone because he was in pain and slightly out of it. In his own words, he'd thought it was just a little bruise.  
  
RK900 wasn't sure if he was more angry at himself or Reed.  
  
Reed hadn't informed them of the possibly fatal if gone untreated pain he was in, nor the accident from which he sustained the injury. He was at fault.  
  
But RK900 hadn't categorized correctly the way Gavin was acting, and just assumed that he was being difficult. Even though it should have been obvious that the human was in great pain. Physical pain. Then RK900 had made it worse.   
  
-  
  
RK900 wasn't big on visiting, so he came back only when Gavin was released. The man looked normal, maybe slightly more stubbly and tired, but he had color on his cheeks.  
  
"Your nightlight finally went back to normal", Gavin said and poked at RK900's LED. It was blue, but hitched momentarily yellow. Gavin squinted his eyes but didn't comment on it.   
  
He took the small white bag Gavin was carrying and looked inside. Antibiotics.  
  
"I will pay for these."  
  
"The fuck you will! Those are my meds."  
  
RK900 was already planning on catching the hospital bills before Gavin did. He _would_ pay for those.  
  
He put his palm on the small of Gavin's back, expecting a negative reaction but not getting it. Reed shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and let RK900 lead him out of the hospital, not seeming to mind the contact.  
  
They got into the car, RK900 on the driver's seat. He looked at the wall of the hospital for a long time, talking only when he heard Gavin take a breath to say something himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have noticed."  
  
Gavin huffed.   
  
"Don't fucking apologize. It wasn't your fault."  
  
RK900 turned to look at him. He was cleaning his nubby fingernails with concentration.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"Well I fucking mean it too. So shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://doodlemeimpressed.tumblr.com/post/175726837996/yall-want-some-reed900-angst-kinda-gavin-gets).


End file.
